Loss
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: What happens when Broly comes down with an illness? How will Emily cope? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emily groaned as she got out of her bed and looked to her left, expecting to see her lover, Broly laying there next to her; but he wasn't there. "Why isn't he back? He should've came home last night from the hospital." wondered Emily out loud. Broly had came down with a terrible illness a few weeks ago. He didn't feel good. Everyday he would have a high temperature, but Emily said that it was merely the flu and it would go away in time; however, that wasn't the case. Broly's illness had skyrocketed to where the point Broly would throw up, cough violently, and have seizers. One day, Broly coughed so much that he coughed up blood. Broly had been insistent on not going to the hospital, but Emily couldn't take it. She had called an ambulance (much to Broly's objection.) and they took him to the hospital.

Once there, the doctors took Broly into the emergency room while Emily waited in the waiting room. After a few minutes of waiting, a doctor came out. Emily sprang to her feet. "Is he going to be okay?" asked Emily with worry in her voice.

The doctor sighed. "Well, he's doing better then we expected. I don't know what caused this sudden illness, but I will look into it. He should be released in a few days. Possibly by Monday."

Emily nodded. "Thank you so much! Can I go see him?"

The doctor shook his head. "He's sleeping right now. It's best not to disturb him."

"Oh." Emily said with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I'd be best going back to my other patients. Don't worry. Your husband is going to be ok." With that, the doctor left.

Emily just sat there in shock. She just couldn't believe what was happening. What could have possibly gone wrong? She and Broly have been married for 5 months and they've known each other for a year, but never once had Broly ever gotten sick. A bad feeling started to settle in the pit of her stomach. What if he didn't make it? What if the illness was too strong for him? He also couldn't be wished back with the dragon balls because this would be a natural death. Emily just didn't know what to do. The only thing she could do was to pray that Broly gets better.

Now, as Emily sits alone in her queen-sized bed, she is beginning to lose faith that Broly will overcome this illness. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she whispered, "Please be okay, Broly."

Just then, the telephone rang. Emily quickly picked it up. "Hello." she said, hoping that it was the doctor calling to tell her that Broly was ok.

"Miss Emily, I have some news regarding your husband's condition."

Emily's heart skipped a beat as the doctor said the next words.

Evil cliffhanger! I know. Please review!!

Saiyanpriness1992: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BROLY!!

Dbz rox: Because I'm evil.

Saiyanpriness1992: I hate you. "evil death glare"

Dbz rox: get over it. Oh, plz review!!

Saiyanpriness1992: "Goes off and cries in the corner."


	2. The News

I strongly recommend to have a box of tissues nearby. Especially you, saiyanprincesses1992. I'm NOT cleaning up your pools of tears!

Chapter 2

"He's dead."

The two words that pierced Emily's heart like ice. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Broly was gone. She couldn't believe that the love of her life, the one whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and have kids with, was gone. She felt like she was on fire. That know matter what she did, the fire wouldn't go away. That's exactly how the pain in her heart felt. She couldn't escape it. The pain was overwhelming. It was the pain of losing someone you deeply care for. The pain in Emily's heart will be there forever.

As hot tears rolled down Emily's cheeks, she shakily replied, "Did you find out what caused it, and how did he die?"

"I think I know what caused his death. Tell me, has your husband been in any recent fights with someone?"

Emily thought for a moment before it hit her like a ton of bricks. Goku. Broly had always had some kind of grudge against Goku that Emily still couldn't understand. To Emily, it was mind-boggling to say the least. Whenever Emily saw Goku anywhere, and if she was with Broly; she would have to lead him in the other direction or else a fight would break out. Now, as she was thinking about it, she did see Broly come home a few days before he got sick with a pretty nasty wound on his arm.

__

Flashback

Emily was busy making dinner for Broly. Tonight, they were having chicken, mashed potatoes, salad, and a big bowl of fruit. As Emily was busy making the chicken, Broly came in. "Hey, Baby." said Broly in a sexy voice as he approached Emily.

Emily turned around and was just a about to wrap her arms around her beloved, when she took in his appearance. He had cuts and bruises everywhere on his body, but that's not the reason Emily was staring. A gash. A big long gash right on his arm. Blood was dripping everywhere. It went from his wrist, all the way up to his forearm. Emily had a look of concern on her face. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" asked Emily softly.

"Nothing!" Broly shot back defensibly who was glaring at his wife for getting into his business.

Emily started to get pissed. Here she was, asking if Broly was all right so she could help him, but instead, he gets defensive and won't say anything! Emily sighed and said in a much softer voice. " Broly, just tell me what happened."

Broly glared at her in anger. Can't she see that he didn't _want_ to talk about it. He just wanted to be left alone. "I don't want to talk about it! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID WHORE!!" With that, Broly bolted past Emily and went into their bedroom.

Emily just stood there in shock. Never had Broly called her that before. "Oh Broly, what's happening to you?" thought Emily sadly as she buried her head in her arms and cried.

__

End of flashback

Emily cried silently as she recalled the events of what happened. That had been one of the very few nights that they would ever get into a fight. Still, Emily couldn't comprehend the fact that Broly would not tell her who did this to him. At first, she had thought that maybe Goku had done something, but when she called the Son's place, Goku had said he hadn't even seen Broly that day. And Goku would never lie. He always tells the truth to everything. So, if it wasn't Goku, then who did it?

Emily put the phone up to her ear and said, "A few days before he got sick, he came home with a lot of cuts and bruises on his body . He also had a long gash on his arm to. I asked him who did this to you, but he had yelled at me and ran upstairs. He never told me." Emily sounded like she was about to cry, but she held back.

"Well, whoever did that to him must've wanted him dead. While we were operating on your husband, we found a small blood clot and some deadly poison in his blood so we removed it, thinking that we got it all out; however, when we checked on him this morning, we discovered that there was an extremely large portion of poison still in his blood. We tried everything we could think of, but he didn't make it. I'm sorry." said the doctor sorrowfully.

Emily wiped a couple of tears off of her face. "It's okay. I'm sure you did the best that you could." With a click of the phone, Emily had hung up. She then sat down on her bed and cried. She cried about the fact that she would never see Broly again. She cried about the fact that she would never snuggle against Broly when she had nightmares about her parents, who died in a car crash 2 years ago. She cried about the fact that she would never see Broly's beautiful blonde hair when he turned legendary super saiyan, nor his perfect, pearly white teeth that would always gleam under the sun. Emily cried about the fact that the world can be so cruel at times.

The day Broly died was the day Emily died.

YAY!! I'm done!! Plz review!! "hands out cupcakes." Here, saiyanprincess1992, have a cupcake!! I might write a 3rd chapter to this story so, stay on the lookout!!

Saiyanprincess1992: WAHHHH!! You killed Broly!!

Dbz rox: stop crying. Besides, this was a good story!!

Saiyanprincess1992: it was terrible. "pouts"

Dbz rox: you're just saying that because I killed Broly!! Get. Over. It.

Vegeta: "sighs" review!!


End file.
